Vile
Vile (VAVA in Japanese) is an antagonist hailing from Capcom's Mega Man X series. He used to be a Maverick Hunter prior to the first Mega Man X game and was ranked SA Class in Sigma's 17th Elite Unit prior to his commander's rebellion against humanity. History Vile was originally an A-Class Maverick Hunter, though during his career he racked up more disciplinary charges for unnecessary force, excessive violence and endangering his teammates than any other Hunter in history. It even reached the point where other Hunters were afraid of being put on a mission with him, due to his recklessness and downright bloodthirsty tactics. When Sigma turned Maverick and took many of the best Hunters with him on his war against humanity, it was no surprise that Vile followed him willingly. Though his favorite tool in battle was Ride Armors, even on his own he was a powerful Hunter. He was thought to have been destroyed by Zero and X during the first Sigma Revolt. Zero sacrificed himself to destroy Vile's Ride Armor, and X defeated him in single combat. Ultimately, both Reploids' remains were recovered from the wreckage of Sigma's base and rebuilt by Maverick agents. Vile was not heard of again until the riots of DopplerTown a few short years later. Under the control of Sigma, the benevolent Dr. Doppler rebuilt Vile into a more powerful form. Vile's sole drive then was the destruction of X and Zero, rushing into combat. Even backed by his new, high-powered Ride Armor "Goliath", Vile fell again to X. Unfortunately, recovery teams sent into DopplerTown after the riots were unable to locate Vile's remains. Vile was once again re-activated to serve as a lackey and coup-out for Sigma's (and indirectly Lumine's) plan. In this iteration, he was upgraded once again, donning a new design and more powerful weaponry. He engaged X, Zero, and Axl on several occasions, each time losing until his final defeat. However, he is not seen getting destroyed in the game's "Hard Mode", which contains the full ending. Gameplay Vile makes his first appearance in the game during Chapter 20 "The Maverick Hunters", where he is immediately confronted by X and Zero after announcing himself. His next appearance is during Chapter 27 in the Geo-Fortress in the world of Shining Force EXA where he and Ciseaux argue over who gets to make the fortress their base. He also uses his Ride Armor in Chapter 27, 29 and 37. Like many boss characters, Vile sports an abnormally large HP total as well as a finisher and map attack. Attack List *Rising Specter *Splash Hit Gallery Vile PXZ.jpg|Vile makes his debut in Chapter 20 PXZ-VileMkII-X&Zero.png|Vile Mk.II as he makes his appearance in Project X Zone 2 414px-MMXVile.png|Vile (Mega Man X) 324px-MMX3Vile.png|Vile Mk.II (Mega Man X3) 406px-MMX8Vile.png|Vile Mk.V (Mega Man X8) Vile_(UMvC3).png|UMVC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Vile_PXZ2.jpg|Vile attacking X with the Rising Specter 438px-X1_vileridearmor.jpg|Vile in his first Ride Armor from Mega Man X Vile.jpeg|Vile Mk-II in his Goliath/Brown Bear Ride Armor VileSFVC.png|Street Fighter vs All Capcom Vile side view.jpg|Maverick Hunter X Art Vile Portraits .jpeg|Vile Portraits Vile Mk-II portraits .png|Vile Mk-II portraits Screenshots Vile PXZ2.jpg Category:Capcom Category:Antagonist Category:Non-Playable Category:Enemy Category:Mega Man X